<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is You by NikAdair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699668">Home is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair'>NikAdair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Home, kuroo is yaku's home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home. To most, it meant the place you were living at. Somewhere to go back to after a long day at work. Somewhere to decompress after a stressful day of classes. Somewhere to hide away from the world. For Morisuke though, home wasn’t a place. No, it was a person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day One of Libero Week 2020! I chose Home for today's prompt!<br/>I love the idea that home isn't a place, but rather than a person. And I love the idea of Yaku deciding that Kuroo is his home.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Home. To most, it meant the place you were living at. Somewhere to go back to after a long day at work. Somewhere to decompress after a stressful day of classes. Somewhere to hide away from the world. For Morisuke though, home wasn’t a place. No, it was a person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-.-.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morisuke was sitting at the table surrounded by textbooks and notebooks when he heard the front door open and close, followed by the sound of shoes hitting the wall. He didn’t bother looking up from his notebook, instead just smiled and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me again why being an adult is so hard?” Tetsurou said, draping himself over him. Morisuke shoved at him a little, trying to avoid being crushed into the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’d be too convenient if it were easy,” Morisuke said. “And get off me, I’m trying to study.” Instead of moving, Tetsurou became a dead weight on his shoulders, pushing him further into the table. “Tetsu, seriously!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Mori, I’m so comfy like this,” Tetsurou whined. Morisuke pushed at him more, the table getting ever closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved Tetsurou again, but the taller boy didn’t budge. “I swear, if you don’t get off, you’re sleeping on the couch,” Morisuke said. It was getting harder to stay upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsurou whined again, but stood up. Immediately, Morisuke sat up, biting back a sigh of relief. “You’re so mean to me, Mori. I thought you loved me,” he mumbled, sitting in the chair next to him. Tetsurou leaned forward, his arms outstretched over the table and chin sitting on the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some days I question why I do,” Morisuke teased, poking his arm with his pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if you could ever not love me,” Tetsurou said, giving him a tired smile. It made his heart squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back down at his notebook. It was dangerous to look at Tetsurou for too long when he was like this. It made his heart flutter and chest feel tight. Made his face flush a bright red. Made it far too easy to give up on anything he had just to watch him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same about you,” he said instead, eyes scanning over the textbook in front of him. He jotted down a few points and highlighted others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s very easy for me to love you. There isn’t much of you to begin with,” Tetsurou mused. Morisuke didn’t need to look up to see the Cheshire grin that was pointed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he kicked Tetsurou’s foot, smirking at the yelp he got. “Watch it. That threat still holds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsurou grumbled, sinking further against the table. One of his hands was tapping on the upper edge of his textbook, occasionally fanning the pages. Morisuke tapped his hand with his pen in a signal to stop, and Tetsurou took his pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsu, pen please,” he said, looking over at him. Tetsurou sat up, tapping said pen against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe for a price,” he said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morisuke rolled his eyes, holding his hand out. “Your payment is getting to sleep in the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed. “That won’t quite cover the fee, unfortunately.” Morisuke narrowed his eyes and Tetsurou grinned. “I think a kiss would suffice, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” he said, turning away to grab his pencil bag. Tetsurou was quick and snatched it away. “Hey! Tetsu! Give that back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsurou got up quickly from the table, striding to the other side. He had a challenging look in his eyes, one that Morisuke had seen more times than he could count. “If you want it, come get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morisuke stood, walking over to him, and Tetsurou backed up, circling the table. It was like a game of ‘cat and mouse’ (though in this case, it was probably better to call it ‘cat and cat’). “You really don’t want to do this,” Morisuke said, keeping his eyes on Tetsurou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I really do want to do this,” Tetsurou teased. Morisuke made a lunge and he took a few steps back, laughing. “My dear Mori, I thought you’d have learned that that doesn’t work. You’re just too short for it to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut your trap, Tetsu,” Morisuke said, running towards him. Tetsurou let out a cackle and sprinted down the hall. He made it to the bathroom and slammed the door in Morisuke’s face. “Damn it Tetsu! Come on!” he said, banging his fist on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you have to do is give me a kiss and you can have this back!” Tetsurou half sang, his voice slightly muffled from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morisuke hit the door again, hearing Tetsurou laugh. “Like hell you even deserve it at this point! Open the damn door!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah. What’s the password?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, with pleasure,” Tetsurou laughed. Morisuke’s face went red, and he hit the door. “Ah, I can see it now. You all red faced and trying to hide your face while I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!!” Morisuke screeched, his face burning. It only made Tetsurou laugh harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stalked away from the bathroom, sitting on the couch in the living room. He stared angrily at the wall, trying to calm his face down. He really didn’t need to be thinking these thoughts. “Damn it, Tetsurou,” he muttered, his face burning more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morisuke heard the bathroom door click open, the light slowly flooding the hall. He didn’t look over. Not when the light turned off. Not when he heard cautious footsteps making their way towards him. Not when his pencil bag fell into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t make you mad, did I?” Tetsurou said, his voice small. It made his heart twist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, looking up at him. Tetsurou was worrying his lip, a hand running through his already messy hair. “No, you didn’t.” He could see Tetsurou visibly relax, and he smiled a little. “Come here,” he said, patting the couch next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsurou sat down, leaning against Morisuke and looking up at him. “Can I still have a kiss?” he asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are unbelievable,” Morisuke said. “But yes, you can.” He leaned down, kissing him softly, and he smiled when he felt Tetsurou sigh against his lips. When he pulled away, Tetsurou had a goofy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mori,” he said, his voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Morisuke said, his chest tightening. He looked away, tossing the pencil bag onto the coffee table. He heard Tetsurou yawn next to time. Felt him curl against his side. Morisuke ran a hand through his hair, and Tetsurou sighed. “How long have you been up today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morisuke looked at the clock on the DVD player. “A little after nine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then sixteen hours,” Tetsurou said, all the energy having left his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat something and head to bed then,” Morisuke said. Tetsurou nodded, but neither of them got up. He could hear Tetsurou’s breathing starting to even out, and he chuckled. “Tetsu, food first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetsurou groaned, hiding his face in Morisuke’s sweater. “But I’m tired,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we have fish?” he said. Tetsurou perked up a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But I’m making the fish. You always burn it,” he said, pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me,” Morisuke said. Tetsurou stood, pulling him up with him and towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morisuke chuckled, letting Tetsurou pull him. He was home, after all. His home. And he’d go anywhere with him. Even if it was just to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Tetsurou,” Morisuke said. Tetsurou turned and smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Morisuke.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>